The Beginning of Forever
by IceFire9
Summary: A postwar oneshot series. Focuses on friendship, families, and romance Kataang, Maiko, Sukka, and maybe something about Toph's crushes . Little action this is about peace, not war. Almost all stories will be heartwarming. suggestions are accepted.
1. The Beginning of Forever

The Beginning of Forever

**The Beginning of Forever**

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Avatar.

Aang glowed. As he watched his friends, his _family _laugh and bond together, he couldn't help but do so. He couldn't imagine anything more perfect than what he had now. There was only one thing that could possibly make his life better, he glanced at Katara.

They were all laughing at Sokka's drawing of them; Sokka had tried to 'capture the moment' so that they would never forget it. It wasn't necessary, he could never forget this perfect moment, and even if he did, there was no way a simple picture could capture it.

Nothing could capture the friendship he felt for Zuko, his former enemy, or how close he was with Sokka and Toph, they were like brother and sister to him after all they've been though. Most importantly though, nothing could describe the love for Katara he felt.

He walked out of the room to a pavilion overlooking Ba- Sing- Se, still smiling warmly as he saw the city rebuild. People were busy again, always doing something, almost like the war never happened, almost. One thing that was different was that the gap in Ba- Sing- Se's great wall was never repaired. There was no need for that now in this era of peace.

Other differences were becoming clear. In the markets not only Earth Kingdom goods were on sale, but products from the Water Tribes and Fire Nation. People of all three nations wandered through the markets. From firebenders selling fire forged during the passing of Sozin's comet, (supposedly, it was extremely durable), to a surprisingly familiar cabbage merchant.

Aang sighed happily, for once since he had found out he was the avatar, everything had fallen into place. He was so happy that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him until Katara had appeared right beside him.

He looked sideways to her and smiled. She smiled back just as happily. He hugged her fiercely. Almost as a celebration of what they had done; and what they had done _together_.

They stayed like that for a few moments before drawing apart. Aang smiled euphorically just as Katara began to blush. They looked each other in the eyes. No speaking was involved, none was needed, after being so close for so long, they both knew what the other was thinking.

Katara surprised Aang by make the first move. She took his face in her hands and kissed him warmly, lovingly. Aang leaned into the kiss, he had waited so long for this and wasn't about to waste a minute of this well earned happiness.

They both melted into the kiss as it deepened. However it wasn't a frantic or fierce kiss, they both knew that they had all of the time in the world.

Meanwhile, inside Sokka noticed Katara and Aang's absence. "Hey Toph, do you know where Katara and Aang are?" Sokka asked the earthbender. "I want to show him the picture I made" He explained.

"Yeah, they're on the pavilion kissing" Toph answered bluntly. "Oh Oka-" Sokka began but then jumped in his seat after he realized what Toph said. "Wait! What?!"

Everyone laughed.

**A/N: **Well welcome to my oneshot series. At least I plan it to be a series. There will be no definite timeline for updating, I'll update when I feel like.

Each chapter will be loosely related, that means that none of them will directly conflict with each other, but there doesn't have to be a timeline or anything.

Some Oneshots will be based on romance, Kataang, Maiko, Sukka, and maybe hints of Toph ships. Others based on various friendships. And still others based on familial relationships. Most will be when they are still kids.

I'll take suggestions as long as they don't involve too much action (although some is fine) or any Zutara romance (although friendship is fine).

Also: Sozin's comet was awesome, epic, and so many other things, in my opinion, Avatar is the best show that I've seen.


	2. Fate is a Funny Thing

Fate is Funny

**Fate is a Funny Thing**

Another day, another boring diplomatic meeting that Aang had to endure. Over the last few weeks, Aang had been growing increasingly impatient with these old diplomats and generals.

They couldn't come to agreement on anything, the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe representatives were demanding war reparations, however both Zuko and Aang had refused, so negotiations had come to a deadlock.

Aang was so frustrated with them; reparations only increased the resentment between nations. Destroying the Fire Nation economy and impoverishing the Fire Nation citizens was not the way to gain their trust. It would only fuel the hatred.

However, the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe representatives (besides Hakoda and Bhumi) seemed to have the need to punish the Fire Nation people for the previous Fire Lords' mistakes. It took every ounce of control Aang had to not start yelling at them and their stubbornness.

He sat down in his seat at the end of the table, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Aang knew he would need it for the next few hours.

Zuko walked in the conference room just as he usually did. Sometimes Aang wondered if he was the only other rational person in here, either way, Aang was grateful that he was firelord and that he didn't have to cope with these politicians on his own.

The two looked each other and exchanged a friendly smile before Zuko sat down to the right of him, representing the Fire Nation. To the left of Aang sat Hakoda representing the Southern Water Tribe.

Also present were King Bhumi representing Omashu, the Generals of the Council of Five for Ba- Sing- Se (as the Earth King was still exploring the world). Chief Uruk from the Northern Water Tribe was present, as well as various other important generals and nobles from the three nations to represent important factions within the nations.

If Aang had had his way, the only people here would be Zuko, Hakoda, Bhumi, and him, one for each of the nations. However, everybody else wanted a piece of the pie and Aang was left with little way to refuse the many prominent figures who had demanded to be present.

Soon, the other delegates filed into the room, many of them were striding arrogantly. One by one, they sat in their seats, most of them assuming stiffly strait poses which made them seem all the more arrogant.

The last person to enter the room was an old and very stubborn Earth Kingdom general, General Quing. Aang had a special dislike for him; he had suggested a complete end to the Fire Nation on his first meeting. Aang had smashed that motion down immediately, despite the protest of about half the conference room.

In response to these protests Aang had said "I don't care if every single person in this room agrees to this proposal, I will _not _allow this to pass". His tone had left no room for argument. Since then, Quing had proposed all of the harshest consequent resolutions, all of which were stopped by Aang.

As he sat down, Aang wondered what unfair proposal he would suggest next, he was startled out of his thoughts by a loud crash. The chair that Quing had just sat on collapsed under his weight. Aang had to suppress a laugh as the general stood up, humiliated.

The man shook in fury. "You!" He shouted, jabbing a finger in Zuko's direction. "You did this!" Aang turned his head to the new Fire Lord. There was no question about it, Zuko looked extremely guilty.

Aang did the only thing he could think of, he stood up. "General, I think you'll find that I was the one who pulled this prank" Aang stated simply, a smile tugging at his lips. The general stared at him in shock. He wasn't the only one though, Zuko was too.

Aang held Quing's stare until Quing started to speak "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you actually support this violent warmonger" he said disdainfully. This sent Aang over the edge.

He glared at the man furiously, "Fire Lord Zuko has played a crucial part in ending this war; he is my fire bending teacher and most importantly, a great friend. Be assured that any insults on his character I'll take personally" Aang replied fiercely.

Quing was speechless, his face turned pale as he sat down on the spare chair that servants had brought him. He didn't speak for the rest of the meeting.

After the meeting was over, Zuko and Aang exited the room together. They walked on for a few minutes until Aang was sure they were out of earshot. Then Aang and Zuko laughed loudly.

"That was great!" Aang said to him after their laughter subsided. "I guess it wasn't really a good time to start playing pranks" Zuko chuckled. "Yeah, although it did shut that guy up for the day" Aang remarked happily. "That's a big plus"

They walked on for a few more minutes, talking and laughing. Then Zuko grabbed his shoulder, stopping them both. "Hey… did you really mean what you said back there?" He asked hesitantly.

"Said what?" Aang replied, clueless. "What you said about us being friends" Zuko said slowly, almost reluctantly. Aang looked up at Zuko seriously "Of course I meant that Zuko" Aang answered "We a_re _friends". They started walking again, although now Zuko couldn't suppress as smile.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few seconds before they came to where they had to separate. "Oh, Aang" Zuko said warmly, Aang turned around to face Zuko. "Thanks"

**A/N: **Well I've been waiting since the Blue Spirit for Aang and Zuko to become friends, and I really like when they hugged in the finale, so I'll do quite a few fics about them bonding. Next chapter will be Maiko.

On my profile is a link to a 'petition' to thank Mike, Brian, and all the people who helped make Avatar possible. Please sign it and let them know that you appreciated their work!

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!


	3. Glowing

Glow

**Glowing**

**A/N: **Maiko, as promised.

Just because Ty Lee was, a member of the Kyoshi Warriors did not mean she didn't try to see her friends, especially Mai, as often as she could. So that is why she found herself walking into Iroh's tea shop in Ba- Sing- Se.

She fit in surprisingly well with the Avatar and his friends. Aang himself shared her lighthearted and carefree personality, even if he kept it in check because of his continual duty as the Avatar. She bonded well with them, but her favorite person was Mai. It was against all logic, she and Mai were total opposites, yet it was so hard for her to let go of someone who she had spent so much time with even if she _never _smiled.

Until now that is.

Mai wasn't smiling, she was glowing. "Mai!" Ty Lee gasped in astonishment. "What?" Mai said in her usual, dull, tone. Her expression flattened the moment that Ty Lee said her name. "You were smiling!" Ty Lee said happily.

"Whatever" Mai brushed it off nonchalantly, however, Ty Lee wasn't going to let this drop.

"Why?" She asked as they walked into the shop. "I wasn't" Mai responded bluntly. "You were!" Ty Lee insisted. "It doesn't matter" Mai said.

Ty Lee was going to keep at it, but Sokka interrupted. "Hey Ty Lee! Do you want me to draw your picture?" He asked her, while Suki stood beside him suppressing her laughter. She looked from Mai to Sokka before flipping over to the water tribe boy. "I can always ask her later," She said to herself as she did so.

Ty Lee soon found out why Suki was giggling. Sokka's drawing skills needed work to say the least. The only redeeming quality of his picture was his creativity, how he added things into the picture to make things more interesting and exiting without ruining the overall effect.

"What do you think?" Sokka asked, looking up hopefully. "I like it!" Ty Lee praised, "You know, you'd be good at caricatures," She added. Sokka beamed at her "See!" He said to Suki, jabbing his finger at her "Someone likes my artwork"

Ty Lee wasn't paying attention to them anymore though. Mai had caught her eye; she was smiling while talking with Zuko. Smiling! Ty Lee grabbed Sokka and Suki's heads and turned them in Mai's direction. "Do you see what I see?" Ty Lee whispered to them.

"Uh, Zuko and Mai… why?" Suki whispered back. "Yeah, and why are we whispering" Sokka asked. "Didn't you notice?" Ty Lee said in disbelief. "Notice what?" Sokka hissed. "Mai's smiling!" She said aloud.

Mai whipped her head around at the mention of her name, the smile sliding right off her face. "Will you just drop it, Ty Lee" Mai sighed, exasperated. Mai turned back to Zuko while Sokka and Suki looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Wait a minute…" Ty Lee said to herself as she watched Zuko and Mai, who was smiling once again. They hugged each other affectionately and after they broke apart, Mai was glowing again. "Awww" Ty Lee cooed softly "That's so sweet!" She sighed.

Meanwhile, Mai and Zuko were walking out of the teashop, hand in hand, to get a breath of fresh air. Mai rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly as Zuko pulled her close. "You know, Ty Lee has a point" Zuko mused.

Mai looked up at Zuko affectionately. "I really don't care" Mai said as she pressed herself closer to him. "Yeah, you never care" Zuko chuckled. "That's not true" Mai replied softly "I care about you". Zuko leaned in and gave her a short kiss.

They broke apart and turned to look at the view of the city. Zuko took her hands in his. "I care about you too," He said, smiling. Mai looked up at him and smiled warmly back.

**A/N: **Next chapter will be more Kataang, as it's my favorite ship. Then I'm thinking about either some Sokki, something with a Katara/ Zuko friendship, or something with Toph and her parents.

Poppy: These aren't supposed to have a plot, each chapter is a separate story unless I specifically say otherwise; the point of these is to offer people a nice, heartwarming read on their free time, not to have a driving plot. I do have some ideas for a real story in the works though, although I don't have any convictions at this point.

Koolchamp: Teoph? That sounds neat since their both disabled but find ways to use it to their advantage, I might do something about them later on, but there are so many other possibilities.

PanamaRoxMySox: Well if you mean by in the future as in when their adults and having kids of their own… maybe. However, most of these will be within a few years of the end of the war.

Everyone else: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I've gotten a better response than I though I would! D


	4. Everything You Need

**Everything You Need**

**A/N: **Warning, major Kataang fluff ahead!

The highest quality Earth Kingdom beds don't help you fall asleep. Katara observed. She knew Iroh had spent a lot on these rooms built next to his teashop specifically for housing them.

However, as hard as she tried, Katara couldn't get to sleep. She knew why, she felt guilty. I was strange because it had just started now, instead of right after the battle a few months ago. She sat up, deciding to give up on sleeping and try to get her thoughts in order.

_Perhaps_,_ s_he thought. _It's because Aang and me became a couple today_. Of course, that didn't help her fall asleep at all. Instead, it just got her heart rate up more than it was already. It was strange, she wanted to be… in a relationship with him so badly, but somehow, it felt _wrong_. It was like- it was like…

She couldn't even express what she felt! She moaned in frustration, banging her fists into the bed, disheveling the blankets even more. She fell back into her pillow and sighed deeply. "Katara?" She heard Aang's hesitant voice from the door.

Katara sighed once again "Hey Aang, what are you doing up?" She said, trying to keep the conversation light. "I was getting something to drink, I could ask you the same thing," He answered, walking into the room.

"I just can't sleep, I have too much on my mind," She said, trying to keep him uninterested. Apparently, though, Aang knew her too well. He walked over to her; worry filled his eyes as he got a better look at her.

She looked depressed, her face was downcast, and her eyes gleamed with sadness. "Katara" Aang said seriously, sitting down on the bed next to her. "What's wrong?" He took her hands in his, stroking them soothingly.

She quickly regained her composure; she moved away from Aang and occupied herself with straitening her clothes out so he wouldn't have to look Aang in the eyes. "I don't want to talk about it," She said.

"Katara, you know how much I hate seeing you like this?" Aang told her compassionately. She heard all of the compassion in his voice and couldn't help but look up at him. "Do you want to talk about it?" Aang asked her quietly, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry… it's just…" She couldn't get the words out right. "You know you can tell me anything, I'm always here for you," He whispered reassuringly. Katara smiled at him sadly.

"Your just such a wonderful person, Aang" She started "You wouldn't even kill the Fire Lord even after all he's done, you're so amazing and compassionate and…" She paused. "And then there's me, I almost killed him!"

Aang realized who _him _must have been; he remembered how upset she was after she faced the man who killed her mother. "But you didn't, Katara, there is nothing to be ashamed of" Aang said softly. "I was going to; I would have done it if it weren't for what you said." She continued on "bu-" Aang tried to answer but Katara continued ranting.

"And that's not all Aang, there was a man… I thought he was the one who killed her, and… and I bloodbended him!" The last words she choked out as tears began to roll down her cheeks. He began to caress her cheek when he saw her tears. "I just feel so horrible, like I don't deserve you-" This time he cut her off.

"Katara, I don't even know how you can say that, you're the most caring and compassionate person I know" He comforted soothingly. "The fact that you regret what you did so much speaks far more about you than what happened back there, you were angry, confused, and sad when you did that stuff." Aang spoke passionately.

"But now, in here…" He held his hand to her heart "That is who we truly are, you are not the person who bloodbended and nearly killed a man, you are the person who feels so sorry about what she did and would do anything to take it back" He said with unprecedented wisdom.

Katara flung her arms around him and buried her face against his shoulder. "Since when did you become so wise?" Katara asked tearfully. "I guess it come with being the Avatar" Aang replied lightly. Katara smiled, tears still running down her face. "Thank you so much, Aang" Katara said thankfully. "I really needed this"

Aang smiled as well. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing one hand to her head where he stroked her hair soothingly. He wrapped the other securely around her waist. "Everyone needs someone to lean against sometime" Aang said. "Even the strongest people need someone"

"Well I'm glad I have you" Katara sighed happily. "You'll always have me, as long as I can have you" Aang reassured, leaning into the hug more comfortably now that Katara had calmed down.

After a few minutes of being in that position, Katara spoke again "Stay?" She asked tiredly, her eyelids beginning to droop. "Of course" Aang answered immediately.

She didn't realize how tired she was until now; it was like an avalanche suddenly hitting her. She lay down on her bed, no longer caring if her sheets were messed up. "Goodnight" Aang said softly, lying down next to her. "I love you," She answered reflexively, thoroughly surprising herself and the boy next to her.

After a brief pause, Aang answered, "I love you too" Sleep overcame them soon after, both of them smiling goofily.

--

That morning, Sokka noticed Katara and Aang's presence. It had been over an hour since the last of them had woken up and even longer since Sokka had finished breakfast yet Aang and Katara were no where to be found.

He decided to check on them, just to be safe. He looked briefly to make sure no one needed him before walking away.

He was surprised to find that Katara's door was already slightly open. Curious, he gently pushed open the door so that he could see into the room. What he saw made him smile softly.

Katara and Aang were sleeping peacefully on the bed. Katara was using Aang's shoulder as a pillow, and they both had curled up against each other to share body heat. Both of them had peaceful smiles on their faces. In fact, he had rarely seen either of them so… content.

_Eh, let them sleep_. He thought to himself as he closed their door as softly as he could. As he tiptoed down the hall, he made a mental note to tell everyone not to disturb them, oh and to mock them about this all afternoon, couldn't forget that.

**A/N: **Kataang is my favorite pairing so I had to do some Kataang. Plus, I liked Aang's speech in the Southern Raiders and I really didn't like Katara when she gave him the cold shoulder.

ELIE101: Thanks for signing, and thanks for your review, yeah, I'm sad Avatar's over too. But hey, there are still movies (and maybe a follow up series) to look forward to.

snakeboy33: I think I'm leaning for a one-shot (or two shot) with Toph and her parents next time, thanks!

Wicker Dragon: Well Tuko isn't cannon (even though it was cute during Sozin's comet), and I don't see Zuko dumping Mai anytime soon, but I'll try to have a fic with Toph and Zuko interaction though.

Kumai290: Yeah, I noticed they hugged during Zuko's coronation. I honestly don't know who I want Toph with though.

moksternz: Again, not cannon and I don't see Sokka dumping Suki, but I'll see what I can do.


	5. Family

Family

**Family **

It had been completely unexpected and as such, they were caught unprepared.

Of course, it was ignorant to assume that ice storms could not happen _in the South Pole_, but Aang and his friends had no reason to suspect that they would be caught in the storm of the decade.

It had started out as a chilly breeze, Appa had no trouble flying and no one was really bothered by it so they kept flying northward. However, soon the gusts become more frequent and the breeze strengthened into a wind, and then a gale. The light snow turned into heavy snow and then into a mixture of snow hard sleet and freezing rain. By the time they realized what they had gotten into, it was too late.

Appa crashed into the ground, plowing straight into what was a snow bank. It wasn't anymore though; it was hard ice thanks to the rain that froze once in contact with anything on the ground. Appa groaned in pain as he slid, but no one really could help him now, the people in his saddle had been nearly thrown off by the landing.

Almost immediately, the group reacted. Aang leapt in front of Appa and erected a dome of air, stopping the wind from bothering them. It took every ounce of concentration and strength for him to keep them from being blown away by the gale force winds that had brought Appa down.

Zuko used firebending to carve a makeshift shelter into the ice, a cave facing away from the wind, while Katara used her healing water to check Appa for injuries, which were thankfully minor.

Suki and Mai began to unload the blankets and sleeping bags into the cave that Zuko was making just as Sokka led Toph, who couldn't see on ice, into it as well.

They worked with stunning efficiency, within minutes, Appa was able to walk into the cave leaving only Aang outside, keeping the winds at bay. Once he was sure everyone was inside, he backed up into the cave slowly, carefully shrinking the sphere of air that he supported, until he was at the entrance to the cave.

Then he let down his shield and staggered into the shelter, Katara promptly smothered Aang in a blanket and hugged him fiercely. Sokka had unloaded some spare wood they had on Appa's saddle. Zuko had used it to start a fire that everyone was now gathering around.

Katara led an exhausted Aang to the fire and snuggled into him as he tiredly leaned against her. "How long do you think the fire will last?" Katara asked to no one in general. "I'd say an hour or two" Sokka answered, Zuko nodded solemnly in agreement. Katara frowned deeply at that, what could they do?

"Couldn't you and Aang just use firebending to keep us warm?" Suki asked Zuko hopefully. "Bending is tiring, sure, I could keep a fire going for a minute or two, no problem, but for hours?" Zuko answered, leaving the last part hanging in the air.

"You and Aang could alternate, one minute for you, then another for Aang," Sokka suggested. "Are you kidding?" Katara shot back "Aang was nearly asleep on his feet before the storm, now look at him! He can't even hold his head up!" Her voice was fuller of worry and concern for her boyfriend rather than anger at her brother, who had been pushed to his limit during his stay at the Southern Water Tribe as it was.

"Besides that wouldn't work either" Zuko added, frustration in his voice "We'd get worn out after an hour or so of that anyway," Sokka growled in annoyance. "Well if you have a better idea I'd love to hear it"

The anger in the room rose quickly after that. "Well you're the idea guy!" Toph shouted, "You think of something!" Suki soon rose to Sokka's defense and shot back an insult at Toph. Soon everyone had gotten up and started yelling, except for Aang, who could not even find the strength to get up, and Katara, who couldn't bear to leave his side

"Shut up!" Aang voice rang "Don't argue!" He yelled, "Please… don't" His voice softened quickly as he looked at each of his friends, who had looks of guilt on their faces. "Well… what do we don then?" Sokka trailed off desperately. No one answered for at least a minute "I think I know" Aang said at last.

--

As soon as the storm had ended, Hakoda and Bato had set out of the city with a small expedition. Hakoda knew that there was little chance that Appa would have been able to make it past that storm; he also knew how deadly the cold was, even to some of the most powerful benders in the world.

It was difficult traveling through the now unfamiliar terrain. Instead of the normal snow, everything was coated in a layer of ice. Waterbenders had gone with them to make the going easier, but difficulties still had arisen.

Yet it seemed that they had gotten lucky. It was only midday the day after the storm and they had come across what appeared to be a shelter. "Come on! I think we found something!" Hakoda shouted to the rest of the party.

He found that the entrance to the cave and climbed inside, stumbling part of the, skidding to a stop in a pile of ashes. He knew that was a bad sign, it was unlikely that someone could have survived long without a fire.

He soon spotted the companions. They were alive. Hakoda let out a sigh of relief as he saw his son and daughter's chests rise and fall. He smiled faintly as he realized how they had survived. Bato slid down into the cave, stopping right next to him.

He took in the scene before them much as Hakoda had. "They're like… puppies!" Bato exclaimed, at a lack for a good word for what he saw. Hakoda chuckled as Bato threw his arms up in the air in defeat. Hakoda took a closer look at the friend's arrangement, his face shining at the incredible… cuteness, for lack of a better word, of the situation.

Aang had curled up into Katara, who had wrapped her arms around him protectively and buried her head against his shoulder, yet at the same time, Aang's head was resting on Zuko's chest, who was in a close embrace with Mai.

Apparently, Sokka had rolled over because he was partially on top of both of them, with both Suki and Toph snuggling into him. Aang's pet lemur had decided to curl up between Aang and Katara, while Appa had moved over so that everyone was leaning against the bison's fur.

"Should we wake them up?" Bato asked. "I would, but I don't have the heart to" Hakoda said amusedly. "Neither do I" Bato admitted.

Although neither of them wanted to wake up the sleeping family, they soon found that they didn't need too. Katara was the first to crack her eyes open, she was too groggy to notice the two visitors at first. Instead, she looked fondly at Aang, smiling lovingly at him. She sighed contentedly as she traced his arrows for several minutes until she became aware enough to notice the two men standing nearby.

She tensed up in surprise, disconnecting herself from Aang's embrace, but relaxed when she recognized them. Aang remained soundly asleep, for which Katara was grateful. However, her movements were sudden enough to wake Momo, who started chattering loudly.

That caused a chain reaction; Momo scurried on top of Suki's face, waking her up. She lashed out at the creature instinctively, but in her groggy state, she accidentally hit Sokka in the face as well. Sokka jerked awake, sitting up strait and accidentally letting Toph fall down.

She landed on Zuko, waking them both up, as well as Mai, who was awoken by the sudden commotion in the room. Appa woke up too, groaning loudly, assuring that anyone who might have tried to go back to sleep, wouldn't. Only then did Aang wake up, which wasn't surprising since he had worked extremely hard the past few days.

There was a collective groan from the group at being forced to get up; it took a total of 10 minutes too finally get everyone on their feet. After that, it took a relatively short amount of time to get them up in the air.

"I guess what they told us was true" Hakoda observed as he watched Appa in the distance. "What did they say?" Bato asked. "They said that they are a family," Hakoda said. "They're right"

**A/N: **This was inspired by the many group hugs that the gaang has.

Updates are probably going to be slower in coming because I have marching band practice starting this week and because I'm starting a new Avatar story, Utopia, which I posted at the same time as this chapter.

nutshak: Sorry about the appendicitis, I'm glad I could help.

Vanille Strawberry: Yeah, I'm an older brother myself so I know how they act.

Jeni27: I have an idea for some Suki- Toph friendship in the works, I'll try to put it up soon.

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!


	6. Crushed

**Crushed**

Sokka and Suki kissed; Toph turned away, which did absolutely nothing since she couldn't see anyway. Suki giggled as Sokka playfully tackled her: Toph clenched her clothes in her fist and gritted her teeth.

Sokka laughed as Suki expertly flipped them over and started tickling him mercilessly; Toph, stomped her foot into the ground, causing a pillar of rock to rise mere inches from where the couple was playing.

"Hey! Watch it Toph" Sokka yelled as he rolled away from the newly formed pillar.

"Well maybe if you two didn't make out every second of the day I wouldn't have to 'Watch it'!" Toph yelled back.

"That's not true" Sokka and Suki, said in unison.

"Great" Toph groaned sarcastically "Now you're speaking together"

"Well it _is _true" Sokka protested, "This is the first time we've really done anything today"

"Well if it isn't you, _someone _is doing something, for example, Sugar Queen and Twinkle toes are making out right out in the hall" Toph shot back, smirking slightly at the last statement.

"Wha-, never mind" Sokka began to ask, before think better of it, he didn't really need to know about his sister's love life.

"Well you haven't been blowing up on them at all," Sokka said, exited about finding the flaw in her argument. Toph, however, was not exited, and stormed out of the room, based on the noises outside; she had barged right through Katara and Aang.

"What's up with her?" Sokka asked Suki cluelessly.

"I think I might know" Suki chuckled "Let me calm her down." She told him, before following Toph.

She entered the hall, walking in on Aang and Katara kissing, just as Toph had. "Are we ever going to get any privacy?" Aang complained.

Suki didn't answer; instead, she just walked around them and rounded the corner. She headed towards the nearest exit, since she figured that Toph would want to be outside.

It turned out that she was right, when Suki opened as set of large double doors, she found Toph sitting on the steps a few feet in front of her. "What are _you _doing here" Toph spat "Don't you have something to do with Sokka"

Suki sighed exasperatedly. "Look, I only want to know what's bothering you" She tried to explain.

"I already told you! I'm tired of watching you two make out!" Toph said angrily.

"But there's more to it, isn't there" Suki prodded, Toph shook her head in denial. "You _like _him" Suki accused.

"No I don't!" Toph retorted almost before Suki finished talking.

"Too quick to deny" Suki said knowingly. Toph shook her head vehemently "I mean, why else would you have tried to kiss him on the cheek in the Serpent's Pass?" She ranted on.

Toph was now blushing noticeably "I don't know what your talking about" Toph muttered halfheartedly.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of" Suki said, ignoring her, "After all, if I said it was I would be sort of a hypocrite"

"You're only being so understanding because you know I don't have a chance," Toph yelled suddenly, pounding her fists into the ground and making Suki jump a little.

Suki was surprised to see that there were _tears _dripping down Toph's face. "Toph…" She began more gently.

"And I don't want your sympathy either!" Toph interrupted loudly. She stood up and stormed back inside. Leaving Suki behind, frowning sadly.

Toph stomped down the hall with a mixture of anger and hurt. Grimacing as she sensed that she and Aang were going to meet soon.

"Toph! What's wrong?" Aang asked in concern as she walked past.

"Nothing!" She shouted overdramatically "Aren't you supposed to be make out with Katara or something" She said, hoping it would make him go away.

"We stopped after we were interrupted four ti- Toph, are you crying?" Aang asked disbelief, concern back in his voice.

It was then that Toph noticed that tears were sliding down her face. She hung her head in defeat as she realized there would be no escaping Twinkle Toes, it was either she talked to him about, or he would get_ Katara _in on it; which was the last thing she wanted.

"Aang, you're a guy" Toph began, momentarily forgetting about using his nickname. Aang suppressed the urge to make a smart comment but decided against it.

"Yeah, what do you need help with" Aang answered openly.

"I'm just having problems with…" She struggled to speak; opening herself up to someone was not in her nature.

"With Sokka" Aang finished knowingly.

"How did you know?" Toph asked.

"I noticed how you acted around him; I had a suspicion about it." Aang answered.

Toph nodded in realization. "Well what exactly do you need help with?" Aang asked.

"It's just, I don't understand why he doesn't like me, I though that I had a chance with him, but I guess I'm just not that attractive" Toph gushed, it was weird talking to someone, especially a guy about this, but once she started, she couldn't stop herself.

"I think I can help you," Aang explained calmingly. "Guys are just intimidated around you"

Toph actually managed a laugh at that. "Really!" Aang said, "You're strong, smart, and a very, very powerful bender, and most guys don't like being outclassed like that"

Toph favored Aang a small smile "Thanks, Twinkle Toes, but that doesn't really help me" Toph said, brushing her tears away.

"Well there are plenty of powerful benders out there; and you're bound to meet most of them since your famous now" Aang supplied helpfully.

"But I want Sokka" Toph continued angrily, not caring if she sounded spoiled.

"Hey, I understand" Aang responded coolly.

"What do you mean? You have Sugar Queen," Toph asked.

"I didn't always, at Ember Island, she said she was 'confused', but honestly, that pretty much sounded like she didn't like me but didn't want to hurt me." Aang said.

"Are you kidding?" Toph gaped in disbelief "She's had it for you since that dance party you threw in the fire nation," She continued.

To Toph's surprise, Aang didn't seem shocked by the news "Well I didn't know it at the time, I had pretty much given up on her" Aang elaborated "but that's no the point"

"The point is, that just because Sokka is dating Suki right now, doesn't mean he always will be, things change," Aang spoke calmingly. "And even if he is still dating her, you'll heal, and eventually you'll find someone else" Aang ended.

"That doesn't help me right now, Sokka doesn't love me and I doubt he ever will" Toph said, turning away.

"He does love you," Aang answered.

"But not the same way" Toph argued "I want to move on but I don't at the same time!" Toph almost yelled.

"The difference between romantic and familial love is a lot smaller than you may thing, Toph" Aang said wisely "They're just two sides of the same coin, he'll always care about you, and we all will always be family"

Toph sighed wistfully "When did you become so wise, Twinkle Toes? You sound just like Iroh" Aang smiled slightly at that.

"So I've been told" Aang chuckled.

"Thank you… Aang" Toph said, turning around and walking away with a slight smile on her face.

"Any time" Aang told her warmly as she walked away.

**A/N: **So this is my little thing for Tokka week, sort of. I hoped you liked it.

hpswst101: Oh, I knew I forgot someone!

Jeni27: Yes, that was what I was going for ).

avatar209: Ah yes, I forgot to include that in my last author note, but I saw that same fanart and got the idea for this fic, if I remember correctly, it was based on another fanfiction.

AvatarAiris: Yeah, I wanted to find a good way to end it, and I decided that it would be nice to have Bato and Hakoda wake them up, thanks!

kittiekat10105: Thank you, and I guess I should tell you mom thanks too XD

nutshak: I like showing how close the gaang is, thanks.

cartoonfire: Thanks, I personally think I'm good with endings.

Wow, I've been getting many reviews, thanks for all of the feedback!

Please check out my post-war story, Utopia, thanks.


	7. Father and Son

Father and Son

**Father and Son**

Zuko stood on the podium, watching as the crowd cheered wildly for both him and Aang. He looked to his friend beside and smiled fondly as Aang smiled back. It was hard to imagine how much had changed over the past year.

He turned his head back to the cheering assembly below him and searched the crowd. He saw Sokka and Katara, Toph, Mai, Ty Lee, people from all three of the nations, everyone except…

Where was he? Zuko's smile disappeared, he scanned the crowd again but to no avail, he was supposed to be here, he promised.

Then there was silence. The cheering stopped as several dozen more people entered the hall. The people present looked on in curiosity as the Order of the White Lotus walked towards the front.

"Sorry were late" King Bumi said "Some people just wouldn't let us leave" Bumi snorted at his own joke "Get it, lettuce leave!".

Behind Bumi, Pakku, who was walking beside Kanna, sighed while Piandao shook his head but smiled slightly. Jeong Jeong looked at Bumi strangely before returning his attention to the coronation.

Zuko, however, was not paying attention to any of that his eyes were fixed on the person in the back, who was beaming up at Zuko proudly. Iroh.

A smile split across Zuko's face and he desperately wanted to be able to go down to him. It frustrated him that he had to stay up here due to 'ceremonial purposes'. However, Aang glanced at him and smiled.

"You know, Zuko," Aang told him slyly. "Your Fire Lord now, you can do whatever you want" Aang looked from him to Iroh, beaming. "I'll make sure these guys are occupied." He said, gesturing to the crowd.

"Thanks, Aang" Zuko said gratefully.

"No problem" Aang amended modestly, patting Zuko's shoulder affectionately as Zuko stepped down from the platform. The crowd followed Zuko with their eyes as he made his way up to Iroh, who had to wipe a tear out of his eye.

"Zuko, I am so proud of you." Iroh said, hugging Zuko forcefully. Zuko was startled at first but readily accepted the hug.

"Uncle…" Zuko paused, not knowing what to say, "You've been a better father to me than Ozai could ever have been" Zuko did not think that did Iroh justice since it didn't take much to best Ozai in that respect.

Zuko voiced that and Iroh laughed. "I suppose it isn't hard to be better than Ozai in that way, but Zuko, you've been my son in every way other than blood for longer than you know…" Iroh trailed off.

"Uncle..." Zuko sighed not knowing what to say.

"Sometimes words are not needed to express yourself, Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh said wisely, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Zuko opted to take Iroh's advice and stay silent, ignoring the stares of several nearby people. "You don't need to call me Fire Lord, Uncle" Zuko said at length, an amused smile on his face "The people I love don't have to use titles"

Iroh hugged Zuko again.

Meanwhile, a certain blind earthbender smiled.

**A/N: **Yes, I know that this chapter is short and I'm sure I didn't do it justice; but I've been have a minor case of writers block lately. Basically, this is one of the scenes would have been great in the finale but sadly wasn't put in.

Next week I'll be on vacation at the beach with only my dad's laptop with me, I'll try to update but I can't make any promises.

After that school starts so updates will be pretty slow then too, I have a really big course load (and I'm certain that it is a big course load by anybody's standards)

kittiekat10105: Yes, that was what I was aiming for, Thanks.

nutshak: Ouch, lol. Thanks for reviewing.

hsm2fangurl: Kataang is my favorite pairing and there will be plenty in the future. ; )

hpswst101: Iroh's been one of my favorite characters since the Siege of the North. I like keeping everyone in character, thanks.

avatar209: I'm glad I'm staying in character, I also like putting some humor into my stories, thus Aang and Katara kissing.

Jeni27: I think Aang's at his best when he's wise, thanks for reviewing.

cartoonfire: Thanks!

Antiyonder: Yes I take suggestions and I'll put that double date on my to do list.


	8. Stay

**Stay**

Aang had run this through his head more times than he could count, he had second guessed his decision, changing it many times, but ultimately, guilt won out over his own better judgment.

Two years ago, this day wasn't even in his dreams. Actually, that wasn't quite true, it was in a few of his nightmares. Yet, here he was, about to say something that would change (_ruin?_) his life forever.

If Aang had acted in his own self interest, he wouldn't be doing this, if Aang wanted to do things the easy way, he wouldn't be doing this, and if Aang stopped to think that his friends, no, family, might miss him as much as he was going to miss them, he wouldn't be doing this. But Aang hadn't consider any of this things.

So here he was, sitting with his friends and eating dinner at some inn. He watched them, staying out of their playful talk, he saw Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Katara… his eyes lingered on her, she would be the person he would miss most desperately of all, but he had to do this; it was for her, and their, own good.

Aang closed his eyes and let out a meditative breath to calm himself before clearing his throat conspicuously. "Guys, I have something to say" Aang stood up, his tone cut through the jovial mood of the evening.

His four companions looked up at him sharply "Is something wrong?" Katara asked worriedly.

Aang sighed deeply. "Nothing is wrong" he said "It's just…" Aang faltered.

"Just tell us Twinkle Toes!" Toph jibed impatiently.

"Okay! Okay" Aang said defensively "I'm just thinking about how to word this…"

"Take you time, Aang" Katara suggested, causing Sokka and Toph to snort in amusement. Katara gave them a dry look in return.

Aang smiled fondly at their playful banter, "Guys" He began warmly "We've been through so much together, you've been my friends for only a few years, but it feels like a lifetime"

Aang's friends looked at each other uncertainly. "These last few days I've been thinking a lot. About our lives, and about everything that has happened since the war. I've come to an important decision"

Aang took a steadying breath, "_I can't believe I'm doing this"_ He though to himself.

"Guys, I know all of you want to get on with your lives, you have families back home, and I've kept you away from your lives for to long" Aang said solemnly "That is why I've decided to that we should separate"

The reaction was instantaneous. "What!" Toph shouted.

"No way!" Sokka and Suki protested in unison. However, Katara's objection had the most impact.

"Aang… why?" She whispered dejectedly.

Aang was taken aback by their response. "Please, don't make this harder for me than it already is-" Aang couldn't even finish before being overrun by more cries of protest.

"How could you leave us after all that we've done together?" Katara said, her voice breaking several times and with tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

"I don't understand" Sokka said in disbelief "Why are you doing this, why would you _want to_"

"Is it because you've grown tired of us, we just aren't good enough for you any more?" Toph grated.

Katara picked up where Toph left off "Have you grown tired of us… of me?" She demanded, her eyes glistening.

Aang couldn't take the verbal abuse. "You think I want this?" Aang shouted. "You think I want to be alone in the world?" His voice grew in volume as he continued "I'm doing this for you!" He jabbed his hand at them.

"If you want to do something for us, then stay." Suki proposed meekly.

"You don't need me, I'm just tying you down" Aang protested much more calmly.

"Oh Yeah!" Toph challenged "How!"

"None of you have seen your families in over a year, and it will be another year before you get to, at the rate things with me are going" Aang answered, looking at his friends regretfully.

"Well then go with us!" Sokka countered.

"Yeah, we can all go!" Suki seconded happily.

"_You _all can go, but I can't, I have to attend a conference in Ba Sing Se next week" Aang replied, frustration rising in his voice.

"Well then we'll go after!" Katara rejected loudly.

"Do you actually think that I could do that, I haven't gotten the leisure to that since the war ended and it sure won't change, don't you understand! This will be your lives forever if you don't leave!" Aang shouted, then his voice took a quiet, desperate tone "Do you really want this" He swept his arm across the room "To be how you live, don't you want to settle down actually _live_, have a _family_, actually enjoy life instead of being tied down by _my _duty, _my _responsibility?" Aang pleaded.

No one quite knew what to say to that at first.

Toph was the one who broke the silence "Well I'm in!"

"Aang" Katara choked out "Don't you remember what I said in the Southern Air Temple, _we are family!_" Tears now trickled down her cheeks.

Aang hung his head down in shame as Katara walked up to him. The she crushed him in a bone shattering hug "Please Aang, I'm begging you" She sobbed, her tears soaked his shoulder but Aang couldn't find the ability to care right now.

"Please! Don't leave!" She couldn't muster out any more speech and settled with burying her head deeper into his shoulder.

Aang would never be able to resist her, not for as long as he lived or even after. He couldn't contain himself when he felt a sob wrack through her body. Tears started trickling down his face. "I wont" He assured her hoarsely.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He whispered in her ear "I was stupid"

"Yeah, you were" Katara agreed tearfully, causing Aang to chuckle slightly. "You know, if you had tried to leave, I would have frozen you to the chair." Katara said.

"I could never say no to you, no matter how much better off you would be otherwise" Aang added.

"Don't say that"

"What?" Aang asked.

"I don't know what I'd do if you left" Katara stated simply. Aang opened his mouth to respond but Katara kissed him.

"And don't say something like 'that I'd move on', I could never do that" She said after she pulled away.

"You know me so well" Aang shrugged, looking into her eyes. They stayed that way, staring transfixed into each other's eyes, for several moments.

It would have been longer if a loud and conspicuous cough hadn't interrupted them. "Not that I'm not really glad that Aang is staying, but could you please leave the sappiness for when were not around" Sokka said testily.

Toph laughed and punched Aang in the shoulder, but was soon enveloped into a group hug as Suki grabbed both Sokka and her and joined Aang and Katara in hugging.

Laughs rang out through the circle as the five friends collapsed into each other.

There was no way that they would be separated anytime soon.

**A/N: **So this is gaang Yakama, a Japanese word that roughly translate into family or comrades, with some Kataang too.

I've got plenty of ideas, so many that I don't know what to write next… so we'll see what comes next but I really don't know.

JoeJonasRocksMyHeart: Yes, Toph is smiling.

nutshak: Yep, there is plenty of that to go around. Thanks.

cartoonfire: Zuko and Iroh's bond is one of the best relationships in the show, IMO.

kittiekat10105: Iroh is my favorite character.

hpswst101: I've gotten over my writers block just in time for school to start (


	9. Inseperable

**Inseparable**

It was going to be the perfect date; Aang had planned it out perfectly.

He had personally booked a first class reservation for one of the most expensive and best restaurants in Ba- Sing- Se, they would be on a small balcony where they would be separated from the other guests as well as adoring fans and any thing else that would be distracting them from their… activities.

So there they were, being led by a waiter to a secluded part of the restaurant where there would be no interruptions except, of course, to bring the food.

Katara was very happy about these arrangements; she hadn't been able to spend any private time together in the past few weeks and was very happy that she and Aang would finally be able to do, as Sokka said it, "Coupley things", that they might not be allowed to do if they were being monitored.

In fact, they had not been able to do anything more than a short kiss on the lips for the past month, ever since Aang and Katara had arrived in Ba- Sing- Se from a much more private journey from the South Pole. Quite frankly, the couple needed to release some built energy.

Aang himself was hoping for the chance to pin Katara to the wall.

Of course, even the most careful preparations could be ruined in an instant.

"So, now were alone…" Aang started.

"Finally" Katara added.

"Yes, finally" He amended "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked, leaning towards her slightly.

"That depends on what you're thinking" Katara answered breathily as she to leaned toward him.

He didn't answer, unsurprising, as their lips had crashed into each other. Aang had dragged Katara across the table (with much assistance from Katara of course), and Katara was now attempting to straddle his lap while their hands mapped out each other's bodies.

They would have gone on longer, but a very conspicuous cough alerted them to an audience. The waiter was standing uncomfortably between two teenagers. The two teenagers were an uncomfortable looking Zuko and Mai.

Katara at once attempted to get back to her seat, resulting in her falling off the chair and being saved from crashing to the floor by Aang.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked, half amused, half annoyed.

"I could ask you the same question" Aang responded evenly, despite his situation. Meanwhile, the waiter guided Zuko and Mai to an adjacent table (there were four tables overall), and handed out menus to everybody as if nothing had happened.

Katara and Aang blushed as they took theirs, however the waiter didn't seem to mind, simply saying that he had seen much worse before.

"Sorry for interrupting in your private time, guys" Zuko apologized, "I had no idea".

"It's okay Zuko, maybe we should coordinate our dates better" Aang assured him, although he couldn't keep the disappointment off of his face "Besides, we can always have some alone time later" He added, looking at Katara.

"Aang…" Katara disapproved.

"What? They already knew what we wanted to do" Aang defended.

"Yeah, it was kind of obvious when you were, you know, making out" Mai drawled, eliciting a snort from Zuko, and causing Katara to blush slightly.

"Ok, how about we talk about something other than me and Aang's love life" Katara suggested forcefully.

"Yes, please!" Another voice seconded "I don't need to know about my sister's love life." Sokka said.

The waiter was at that moment leading Sokka and Suki to the third table and handing out menus to them as well as drinks to the other four.

"So this is a… triple date?" Aang said in amusement and disappointment.

"Weird" Katara agreed despondently.

"Hey, you should just be thankful that they didn't walk in a few minutes ago" Zuko countered.

"Why? What happened?" Sokka asked suspiciously, looking closely at Aang and Katara.

"Thanks Zuko" Aang said sarcastically.

"Anytime" Zuko equaled his sarcasm while everyone else (but Sokka) giggled in suppressed laughter.

The friends then lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, "This is way less fun than I thought it would be" Aang confessed, there was a general nod of agreement amongst the friends.

"I hate this place" Mai said dully.

Just then, Toph walked up the stairs and sat herself at the remaining table. "Hey guys" She said unenthusiastically.

"Hey" the six responded with matched enthusiasm.

A minute of silence passed before the entire group burst into laughter.

They really were inseparable.

**A/N: **So I'm not dead! Just really busy and this is thanksgiving break, so I decided to finish this oneshot up. THIS SEREIS ISN'T DEAD! Hope you liked this!

kittiekat10105: hmm, everyone seems to be saying that, well Katara was going to freeze him to the chair…

nutshak: Thanks, randomness is good in moderation.

hpswst101: I'll have her whack him next time.

dragongirlj: I like Tokka, one of my favorite (if not my favorite) non-cannon pairings.

mT: All in due time, aka: a while, but I'll get to those.

punkyvb: Thanks, although I bet the wait was way too long.

cartoonfire: Yeah, that was my favorite line of the chapter XD.

MikeJCaboose: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it.


	10. Parents

**Parents**

A/N: Yes, it's been forever. But an idea just struck me that I couldn't deny. Oh well, enjoy!

Zuko always welcomed visits from his friends. This was especially true since as Fire Lord, he didn't often get to visit them (unless he was able to disguise it as a 'diplomatic meeting').

This was why he beamed in a way that he seldom did when he saw a flying bison in the sky that undoubtedly carried his best friend, Aang (and presumably Katara who never left his side).

"I haven't seen you this happy since… well you know" Mai commented.

"Let me guess, you think it's sickening, right?" Zuko teased.

A small smile flickered across Mai's face. A person who didn't know her would have mistaken this for disinterest, but everyone who did know her also knew that Zuko was possibly the only person who could readily make Mai smile. _Well, not anymore_, Zuko reminded himself proudly.

Appa landed right in front of the palace, and Zuko and Mai quickly strode out (because running would probably get the both killed in these stupid robes) to meet them. Aang and Katara looked like they were on cloud nine.

Aang immediately hugged Zuko. It had taken him awhile to get used to hugs. At first, Iroh was the only one who he let in enough to hug him, then Mai, then Aang, then (once he found her) his mother, and so on.

By now, Zuko responded wholeheartedly to Aang's characteristic display of affection, even if he was being more energetic than usual.

Zuko even made a move to hug Katara, but stopped when he saw the bundle wrapped in her arms. Despite the baby being partially obscured by cloth, Zuko could make out a little face, with curious blue eyes peaking out and a small tuft of black hair on top.

Zuko's smile grew even larger.

"Congratulations" Mai said dully.

"His name is Tenzin!" Aang gushed proudly, pride that Zuko now knew first hand…

Zuko laughed at Aang's energy, even as an adult, he could be such a child.

"I'm really touched that you would go all of this way to show us your baby" Zuko managed.

"Well, we wanted Tenzin to see his godparents" Katara proclaimed boldly. Leave it to her to just drop it on them like that.

"If said people are willing to be the godparents" Aang amended hastily, rubbing his hand over his head nervously.

Katara looked smug.

Aang fidgeted nervously

Zuko was stunned.

Mai sniggered.

"I-" Zuko tried to say, but couldn't manage to.

"He means yes" Mai answered for him, granting their friends a rare, albeit small smile.

Zuko nodded "I'm honored that you would trust us with him" He finally managed, his voice thick with emotion "You have no idea how much it means to me that you trust us this much".

Katara beamed. "Would you like to hold him?" She asked Zuko.

Zuko nodded, "I think I'll need to practice" he added slyly.

"You mean…" Katara began, glancing at Mai.

"That's great!" Aang shouted, crushing Zuko in a hug.

Mai was glowing as she subconsciously put her hand over her belly. Ty Lee had long ago discovered that Zuko was the only person who could make her smile like that, now there was another.

"It's a great feeling, isn't it" Aang told Zuko as they broke apart.

Zuko beamed "Yes, it is."

"Be the godparents?" Zuko and Mai asked simultaneously.

"Of course" Aang and Katara answered with equal synchronization.

They all laughed.

Except Mai.

She chuckled.


End file.
